


[Podfic]  we'll keep on fighting (till the end)

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 NHL Entry Draft, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 14:30, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:With their first pick in the 2015 NHL entry draft, the Edmonton Oilers select, from Boston University, Jack Eichel.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic]  we'll keep on fighting (till the end)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we'll keep on fighting (till the end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227257) by [Idday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idday/pseuds/Idday). 

  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/hockey.rpf/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+well+keep+on+fighting+\(till+the+end\).mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/hockey.rpf/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+well+keep+on+fighting+\(till+the+end\).m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Recorded this little thing awhile ago, but immediately needed to edit/cover art it after [this tweet](https://twitter.com/DimFilipovic/status/1226634373518114816). s a v e h i m . Thanks to Idday for having blanket permission for transformative works! 


End file.
